disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luki
Luki is a Shave Ice store owner in Lilo & Stitch and Lilo & Stitch: The Series. Background Personality He is a kind person who enjoys serving Shave Ice, but because his appearances are usually short, not much else is known of his personality. He gets along well both with Lilo and Stitch and is one of the few people not annoyed with Lilo and Stitch, though he was afraid when Stitch threw his Shave Ice stand, telling them politely not to do it again because he didn't have that many. Physical Description In the original Lilo & Stitch film, Luki is seen wearing a blue shirt and dark blue pants with white tennis shoes. He wore round-rimmed glasses and had fair white skin. His hair was brown and slightly shaggy in the front with his bangs pointed. In Lilo & Stitch: The Series, his appearance changed. He now wears blue glasses and a green collared shirt. He also has much tanner skin and darker brown hair that is more well kept. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series He appears for a short time in the original movie, giving Lilo and Stitch shave ice, albeit with a lighter appearance. He appears sporadically throughout the series for brief periods of time. He appears in "Slushy" when Lilo and Stitch go to his Shave Ice store and says his freezer is busted because of the heat storm. He makes Lilo a snow cone with blue, purple and pink colors, Elvis' favorites. He also offers to give Stitch one but Lilo declines, saying Stitch hates trying new things. At the end of the episode, Lilo finds Slushy his one true place working with Luki to make Shave Ice. Luki thanks Lilo and Stitch for bringing Slushy to him and gives her and Stitch Shave Ice. He appears in "Dupe" where Stitch throws his snow cone cart at Gantu. He is later shown serving Mertle, Elena, Teresa, and Yuki Shave Ice before telling Stitch not to throw the cart again since this is his last one. At the end of the episode, Lilo finds Dupe a home with Luki making half-calorie Shave Ice. In "Hunkahunka", he serves Keoni and Lilo Shave Ice. He later appears in "Slick", giving Mertle her unlimited supply of Shave Ice before warning her not to eat any more of the dessert as she has eaten sixteen already. Mertle says she will eat until she is sick, which she becomes and throws up. Luki then tells Elena, Teresa, and Yuki that Mertle is too competitive. In "Spats", Spats causes Luki to get into a fight with a customer who insults his Shave Ice and throws it at him, saying it is not fresh. In "Shush", he is seen putting the mango juice in the coconut juice bin and calls himself ''lolo, with Lilo eavesdropping on him through Shush and giggling upon finding out Luki talks to himself. Trivia *Strangely enough, in the first movie he was shown with white skin and brown hair wearing glasses, but in the series, he has tanner skin and short darker brown hair. It is possible that they changed his design to make him look more Polynesian. *Both Dupe and Slushy work for him. *He seems to see Slushy more as an equal than a worker, as there are times such as in "Angel" and "Snafu" where Slushy is seen making snow cones for guests without Luki around. *Luki is mentioned in the mobile game Disney Magic Kingdoms, wherein the quest "Guerilla Marketing", Nani appears to be working for him at his shave ice stand, which she refers to as "Luki's Shave Ice", and also promotes the stand for him. This is not canon, as Nani never worked for him at any point in the original franchise. Category:Polynesian characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Neutral characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon